<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>两宫微科普 by RONG_FEI</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142966">两宫微科普</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RONG_FEI/pseuds/RONG_FEI'>RONG_FEI</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Political RPF, Political RPF - Russian 21st c.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Multi, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:49:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RONG_FEI/pseuds/RONG_FEI</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dmitry Medvedev/Vladimir Putin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2 class="tit js-333341">
  <strong>兩宮</strong>
</h2><p> </p><p></p><div class="cnt">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="txt js-333341">
    <p>克里姆林宮（克宮）＋俄羅斯聯邦政府（白宮）</p>
    <ol>
<li>
<p>總統（強力部門）</p>
<p>內務部，司法部，國防部，外交部，緊急情況部</p>
</li>
<li>
<p>總理</p>
<p>財政部，衛生部，經貿部，教育部，工業部，農業部，信息部，資源部，文化部，交通部等</p>
</li>
</ol>
    <p>–</p>
    <p>以下人物介紹：</p>
    <p>職位：暱稱／姓名（名＋父稱＋姓）（小名）／生日</p>
    <p>–</p>
    <p>
      <strong>克宮＋強力部門</strong>
    </p>
    <ol>
<li>
<p>總統</p>
<p>Влади́мир Влади́мирович Пу́тин</p>
<p>虎／弗拉基米爾．弗拉基米羅維奇．普京（瓦洛佳）</p>
<p>1952年10月7日</p>
<p><br/><br/></p>
</li>
<li>
<p>生態，環境保護與交通總統特別代表（前國防部長，第一副總理，總統辦主任）</p>
<p>Серге́й Бори́сович Ивано́в</p>
<p>（北方）鯊魚／謝爾蓋．鮑里索維奇．伊万諾夫（謝廖沙，謝廖什）</p>
<p>1953年01月31號</p>
<p>虎好友，曾經和熊是總統熱門人選</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>KGB出身，會說瑞典語、芬蘭語、英語，喜歡籃球、遠東豹</p>
</li>
<li>
<p>總統新聞秘書兼總統辦副主任</p>
<p>Дми́трий Серге́евич Песко́в </p>
<p>章魚／德米特里．謝爾蓋耶維奇．佩斯科夫（季瑪）</p>
<p>1967年10月17日</p>
<p> </p>
嘴賤，日常操心老闆大小事
<p></p>
<p> </p>
</li>
<li>
<p>總統辦公廳主任</p>
<p>Анто́н Эдуа́рдович Ва́йно</p>
<p>蹄膀／安東．愛德華多維奇．瓦伊諾</p>
<p></p>
<p> </p>
</li>
<li>
<p>國防部長（前緊急情況部部長）</p>
<p>СергейКужугетовичШойгу</p>
<p>小天使／謝爾蓋．庫如蓋托維奇．紹伊古（謝廖沙，謝廖什）</p>
<p>1955年5月21日</p>
<p>圖瓦人，有蒙古血統</p>
<p></p>
<p> </p>
</li>
<li>
<p>外交部長</p>
<p>Серге́й Ви́кторович Лавро́в</p>
<p>猩猩／謝爾蓋．維克托羅維奇．拉夫羅夫（謝廖沙，謝廖什）</p>
<p>1950年3月21日</p>
<p>和防長是好朋友，老菸槍一枚</p>
<p></p>
<p> </p>
</li>
<li>
<p>安全會議秘書（前安全局長）</p>
<p>НиколайПлатоновичПатрушев</p>
<p>尼古拉．普拉托諾維奇．帕特魯舍夫（科里亞）</p>
<p>1951年7月11日</p>
<p>KGB出身</p>
<p> </p>
<p></p>
<p> </p>
</li>
<li>
<p>安全局長</p>
<p>Алекса́ндр Васи́льевич Бо́ртников </p>
<p>亞歷山大．瓦西里耶維奇．博爾特尼科夫（薩沙）</p>
<p>1951年11月15日</p>
<p>KGB出身，曾在蘇聯肅反委員會任職</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p></p>
<p> </p>
</li>
<li>
<p>對外情報局長（前總統辦公廳主任、前杜馬主席、俄歷史學會主席）</p>
<p>Серге́й Евге́ньевич Нары́шкин</p>
<p>納長老／謝爾蓋．葉夫根尼維奇．納雷甚金（謝廖沙，謝廖什）</p>
<p>1954年10月27日</p>
<p>KGB出身，會講法語、英語，喜歡唱歌、游泳等</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p></p>
<p> </p>
</li>
<li>
<p>總統助理（前經發部長，財政副部長）</p>
<p>МаксимСтаниславовичОрешкин</p>
<p>小奧／馬克西姆．斯坦尼斯拉沃維奇．奧列甚金</p>
<p><br/><br/></p>
</li>
</ol>
    <p>
      <strong>白宮</strong>
    </p>
    <ol>
<li>
<p>前總統，總理（現安委員會副主席）</p>
<p>Дми́трий Анато́льевич Медве́дев</p>
<p>熊（梅德韋迪）／德米特里．安纳托利耶维奇．梅德韦杰夫（季玛）</p>
<p>1965年9月14日</p>
<p></p>
<p> </p>
</li>
<li>
<p>前总统／总理发言人（熊的发言人）</p>
<p>Ната́лья Алекса́ндровна Тимако́ва </p>
<p>鹦鹉／纳塔莉娅．亞歷山德羅芙娜．季玛科娃</p>
<p>熊的造型总监、暖心大姊姊</p>
<p></p>
<p> </p>
</li>
<li>
<p>前副总理（现国际棋联主席、斯科尔科沃基金会主席）</p>
<p>Арка́дий Влади́мирович Дворко́вич</p>
<p>白鼠（阿尔小哥）／阿尔卡季．弗拉基米罗维奇．德沃尔科维奇（卡尼亞、阿爾卡沙）</p>
<p>1972年3月26日</p>
<p>经济学专家、很會下国际象棋</p>
<p></p>
<p> </p>
</li>
<li>
<p>前总统办公厅副主任、前副总理、前总统助理</p>
<p>Владисла́в Ю́рьевич Сурков́</p>
<p>苏喵／弗拉季斯拉夫．尤里耶维奇．苏尔科夫（斯拉瓦）</p>
<p>1964年9月21日</p>
<p> </p>
<p>長期想要辭職，原本成功了，但現在不知道</p>
<p>灰衣主教、俄政体之主要缔造者（主權民主）、前老板是小霍</p>
<p><br/><br/></p>
</li>
<li>
<p>前信息部长</p>
<p>Никола́й Анато́льевич Ники́форов </p>
<p>尼尼（小部长、太子爷）／尼古拉．安纳托利耶维奇．尼基福罗夫（科里亞）</p>
<p></p>
<p> </p>
</li>
<li>
<p>前开放部长</p>
<p>Михаи́л Анато́льевич Абы́зов</p>
<p>芊芊（款款）／米哈伊尔．安納托利耶维奇．阿贝佐夫（米沙）</p>
<p>以前叫款款，有钱人，讨债发家；现在被捕入狱，現在變芊芊。</p>
<p></p>
<p> </p>
</li>
<li>
<p>前副总理（現總統行政副局長）</p>
<p>Дмитрий Николаевич Козак </p>
<p>科巨巨（柴郡貓）／德米特里．尼古拉耶维奇．科札克</p>
<p>熊好友，列大法律畢業，現主管烏東事務</p>
<p></p>
<p> </p>
</li>
<li>
<p>前第一副总理（现VEB主席）</p>
<p>Игорь Ива́нович Шува́лов</p>
<p>舒帅（驴脸）／伊戈尔．伊万诺维奇．舒瓦洛夫</p>
<p></p>
<p> </p>
</li>
<li>
<p>工贸部长</p>
<p>Дени́с Валенти́нович Ма́нтуров </p>
<p>沙哑（催眠师）／丹尼斯．瓦连京诺维奇．曼图罗夫</p>
<p></p>
<p> </p>
</li>
<li>
<p>教育部長</p>
<p>Сергей Сергеевич Кравцов </p>
<p>谢尔盖．谢尔盖维奇．克拉夫佐夫</p>
<p></p>
<p> </p>
</li>
<li>
<p>審計署署長（前副總理、財政部長）</p>
<p>Алексей Леонидович Кудрин</p>
<p>阿列克謝．列昂尼多維奇．庫德林</p>
<p>因公然和熊叫板而辞职</p>
<p></p>
<p> </p>
</li>
<li>
<p>现总理</p>
<p>Михаил Владимирович Мишустин</p>
<p>米兔（米禿、米米）／米哈伊尔．弗拉基米罗维奇．米舒斯金（米沙）</p>
<p>刚刚上任得新冠连百度都不认识的那位、没地位工具人、甩锅前政府</p>

</li>
</ol>
    <p>
      
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong>配偶</strong>
    </p>
    <ol>
<li>
<p>虎原配</p>
<p>Людмила Александровна Путина</p>
<p>柳柳／柳德米拉．亚历山德罗芙娜．普京娜</p>
低调、不喜曝光，与虎有二女。13年离婚，16年再婚（已改姓，非普京娜）
<p></p>
<p> </p>
</li>
<li>
<p>熊夫人</p>
<p>Светлана Владимировна Медведева</p>
<p>熊婆子／斯韦特兰娜．弗拉基米罗芙娜．梅德杰夫娃（斯维特）</p>
<p></p>
<p> </p>
</li>
</ol>
    <p>
      <strong>已故</strong>
    </p>
    <ol>
<li>
<p>已故俄总统</p>
<p>Бори́с Никола́евич Е́льцин</p>
<p>鲍里斯．尼古拉耶维奇．叶利钦</p>
<p></p>
<p> </p>
</li>
<li>
<p>已故圣彼得堡市市长（虎熊的老师）</p>
<p>Анато́лий Алекса́ндрович Собча́к</p>
<p>安纳托利．亚历山德洛维奇．索布恰克</p>

</li>
</ol>
    <p> </p>
    <p>
      <strong>其他</strong>
    </p>
    <ol>
<li>
<p>寡头（尤斯科石油公司）</p>
<p>Борис Моисеевич Ходорковский</p>
<p>小霍／米哈伊尔．鲍里斯维奇．霍多尔科夫斯（米沙）</p>
<p>跟虎唱反调而入狱，13年底特赦出狱</p>
<p></p>
<p> </p>
</li>
<li>
<p>自民党主席</p>
<p>Влади́мир Во́льфович Жирино́вский</p>
<p>日里大爷／弗拉基米尔．沃尔福维奇．日里诺夫斯基（瓦洛佳、沃瓦）</p>
<p>日常搞笑、浴室party爱好者、土耳其方面專家</p>
<p></p>
<p> </p>
</li>
<li>
<p>莫斯科市长（民选）</p>
<p>Серге́й Семёнович Собя́нин</p>
<p>谢尔盖．谢苗诺维奇．索比亚宁（谢廖沙、谢廖什）</p>
<p><br/><br/></p>
</li>
<li>
<p>车臣共和国总统</p>
<p>Рамза́н Ахма́тович Кады́ров </p>
<p>小卡（车臣胖子）／拉姆赞．阿赫玛托维奇．卡德罗夫</p>
车臣安禄山、虎吹、一堆老婆一堆兵、大可爱一枚
<p></p>
<p> </p>
</li>
<li>
<p>大牧首</p>
<p>Кири́лл</p>
<p>大牧首爷爷/基里尔</p>
<p></p>
<p> </p>
</li>
<li>
<p>俄罗斯联邦委员会主席（前圣彼得堡市长）</p>
<p>Валенти́на Ива́новна Матвие́нко</p>
<p>瓦莲京娜．伊万诺芙娜．马特维延科</p>
<p></p>
<p> </p>
</li>
<li>
<p>国家杜马主席（第十任）</p>
<p>Вячесла́в Ви́кторович Воло́дин</p>
<p>维亚切斯拉夫．维克多洛维奇．沃洛金</p>
脸盲症患者注意，他不是谢钦，不是谢钦
<p></p>
<p> </p>
</li>
<li>
<p>俄石油总裁</p>
<p>И́горь Ива́нович Се́чин </p>
<p>钦钦／伊戈尔．伊瓦诺维奇．谢欽</p>
<p>搞事大王，专门干尽缺德事、虎走狗</p>
<p></p>
<p> </p>
</li>
</ol>
    <p>
      <strong>CP</strong>
    </p>
    <ol>
<li>
<p>虎熊：虎Ｘ熊</p>
</li>
<li>
<p>款尼：款款（芊芊）Ｘ尼尼</p>
</li>
<li>
<p>夕阳红：小天使Ｘ猩猩</p>
</li>
<li>
<p>阿尔喵：阿尔Ｘ苏喵</p>
</li>
<li>
<p>蘇霍：蘇喵Ｘ小霍</p>
</li>
<li>
<p>欽米：米兔Ｘ欽欽</p>
</li>
</ol>
    <p> </p>
    <p>以下亂炖—</p>
    <ol>
<li>（鯊虎）</li>
<li>（虎熊鯊大三角）</li>
</ol>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>（以上初步科普，歡迎捉蟲）</p>
    <p>（之後可能會出部分的個人向科普）</p>
    <p>（特別感謝@ <a href="http://vveronicazkx.lofter.com/">Veronica_zkx</a>協助補充校對）</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>（統整不易，請勿轉載。若需轉載請告知並註明原作者）</p>
    <p>非</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 兩宮微科普</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2 class="tit js-333341">
  <strong>两宫</strong>
</h2><p>克里姆林宫（克宫）＋俄罗斯联邦政府（白宫）</p><p></p><div class="cnt">
  <p></p>
  <div class="txt js-333341">
    <ol>
<li>
<p>总统（强力部门）</p>
<p>内务部、司法部、国防部、外交部、紧急情况部</p>
</li>
<li>
<p>总理</p>
<p>财政部、卫生部、经贸部、教育部、工业部、农业部、信息部、资源部、文化部、交通部等</p>
</li>
</ol>
    <p>–</p>
    <p>以下人物介绍：</p>
    <p>职位：暱稱／姓名（名＋父称＋姓）（小名）</p>
    <p>–</p>
    <p>
      <strong>克宫＋强力部门</strong>
    </p>
    <ol>
<li>
<p>总统</p>
<p>Влади́мир Влади́мирович Пу́тин</p>
<p>虎／弗拉基米尔．弗拉基米罗维奇．普京（瓦洛佳）</p>
<p></p>
</li>
<li>
<p>生态、环境保护与交通总统特别代表（前国防部长、第一副总理、总统办主任）</p>
<p>Серге́й Бори́сович Ивано́в</p>
<p>（北方）鲨鱼／谢尔盖．鲍里索维奇．伊万诺夫（谢廖沙、谢廖什）</p>
虎好友、虎熊之间的调解人、曾经与熊是总统热门人选
<p></p>
</li>
<li>
<p>总统新闻秘书兼总统办副主任</p>
<p>Дми́трий Серге́евич Песко́в </p>
<p>章鱼／德米特里．谢尔盖耶维奇．佩斯科夫（季玛）</p>
嘴贱、日常操心老板大小事
<p></p>
</li>
<li>
<p>总统办公厅主任</p>
<p>Анто́н Эдуа́рдович Ва́йно</p>
<p>蹄膀／安东．爱德华多维奇．瓦伊诺</p>
<p></p>
</li>
<li>
<p>国防部长（前紧急情况部部长）</p>
<p>Сергей Кужугетович Шойгу</p>
<p>小天使／谢尔盖．库如盖托维奇．绍伊古（谢廖沙、谢廖什）</p>
<p>图瓦人，有蒙古血统</p>
<p></p>
</li>
<li>
<p>外交部长</p>
<p>Серге́й Ви́кторович Лавро́в</p>
<p>猩猩／谢尔盖．维克托罗维奇．拉夫罗夫（谢廖沙、谢廖什）</p>
<p></p>
</li>
<li>
<p>安全会议秘书</p>
<p>Николай Платонович Патрушев</p>
<p>尼古拉．普拉托诺维奇．帕特鲁舍夫</p>
<p></p>
</li>
<li>
<p>安全局長</p>
<p>Алекса́ндр Васи́льевич Бо́ртников </p>
<p>亚历山大．瓦西里耶维奇．博尔特尼科夫</p>
<p></p>
</li>
<li>
<p>對外情報局長</p>
<p>Серге́й Евге́ньевич Нары́шкин</p>
<p>纳长老／谢尔盖．叶夫根尼维奇．纳雷什金（谢廖沙、谢廖什）</p>
<p></p>
</li>
<li>
<p>总统助理（前经发部长、财政副部长）</p>
<p>Максим Станиславович Орешкин</p>
<p>小奥／马克西姆．斯坦尼斯拉沃维奇．奥列什金</p>
<p><br/><br/></p>
</li>
</ol>
    <p>
      <strong>白宫</strong>
    </p>
    <ol>
<li>
<p>前总统、总理（现安委会副主席）</p>
<p>Дми́трий Анато́льевич Медве́дев</p>
<p>熊（梅德韋迪）／德米特里．安纳托利耶维奇．梅德韦杰夫（季玛）</p>
<p></p>
</li>
<li>
<p>前总统／总理发言人（熊的发言人）</p>
<p>Ната́лья Алекса́ндровна Тимако́ва </p>
<p>鹦鹉／纳塔莉娅．亞歷山德羅芙娜．季玛科娃</p>
<p>熊的造型总监、暖心大姊姊</p>
<p></p>
</li>
<li>
<p>前副总理（现国际棋联主席、斯科尔科沃基金会主席）</p>
<p>Арка́дий Влади́мирович Дворко́вич</p>
<p>白鼠（阿尔小哥）／阿尔卡季．弗拉基米罗维奇．德沃尔科维奇（卡尼亞、阿爾卡沙）</p>
<p>忠犬、经济学专家、国际象棋大师</p>
<p></p>
</li>
<li>
<p>前总统办公厅副主任、前副总理、前总统助理</p>
<p>Владисла́в Ю́рьевич Сурков́</p>
<p>苏喵／弗拉季斯拉夫．尤里耶维奇．苏尔科夫（斯拉瓦）</p>
<p>痞痞的暴力喵、傲娇难搞、对熊很好、俄政体之主要缔造者、前老板是小霍</p>
<p></p>
</li>
<li>
<p>前信息部长</p>
<p>Никола́й Анато́льевич Ники́форов </p>
<p>尼尼（小部长、太子爷）／尼古拉．安纳托利耶维奇．尼基福罗夫（科里亞）</p>
<p>私设虎熊之子（因为跟熊长得像）</p>
<p></p>
</li>
<li>
<p>前开放部长</p>
<p>Михаи́л Анато́льевич Абы́зов</p>
<p>芊芊（款款）／米哈伊尔．安納托利耶维奇．阿贝佐夫（米沙）</p>
<p>以前叫款款，有钱人，讨债发家；现在被捕入狱，改名芊芊。</p>
<p></p>
</li>
<li>
<p>前副总理（現總統行政副局長）</p>
<p>Дмитрий Николаевич Козак </p>
<p>科巨巨（柴郡貓）／德米特里．尼古拉耶维奇．科札克</p>
<p>熊好友</p>
<p></p>
</li>
<li>
<p>前第一副总理（现VEB主席）</p>
<p>Игорь Ива́нович Шува́лов</p>
<p>舒帅（驴脸）／伊戈尔．伊万诺维奇．舒瓦洛夫</p>
<p></p>
</li>
<li>
<p>工贸部长</p>
<p>Дени́с Валенти́нович Ма́нтуров </p>
<p>沙哑（催眠师）／丹尼斯．瓦连京诺维奇．曼图罗夫</p>
<p></p>
</li>
<li>
<p>教育部長</p>
<p>Сергей Сергеевич Кравцов </p>
<p>谢尔盖．谢尔盖维奇．克拉夫佐夫</p>
<p></p>
</li>
<li>
<p>審計署署長（前副總理、財政部長）</p>
<p>Алексей Леонидович Кудрин</p>
<p>阿列克謝．列昂尼多維奇．庫德林</p>
<p>因公然和熊叫板而辞职</p>
<p></p>
</li>
<li>
<p>现总理</p>
<p>Михаил Владимирович Мишустин</p>
<p>米兔（米禿、欽欽）／米哈伊尔．弗拉基米罗维奇．米舒斯金（米沙）</p>
<p>刚刚上任得新冠连百度都不认识的那位、没地位工具人、甩锅前政府</p>
<p> </p>

</li>
</ol>
    <p> </p>
    <p>
      <strong>配偶</strong>
    </p>
    <ol>
<li>
<p>虎原配</p>
<p>Людмила Александровна Путина</p>
<p>柳柳／柳德米拉．亚历山德罗芙娜．普京娜</p>
低调、不喜曝光，与虎有二女。13年离婚，16年再婚（已改姓，非普京娜）
<p></p>
</li>
<li>
<p>熊夫人</p>
<p>Светлана Владимировна Медведева</p>
<p>熊婆子／斯韦特兰娜．弗拉基米罗芙娜．梅德杰夫娃（斯维特）</p>
<p></p>
<p> </p>
</li>
</ol>
    <p>
      <strong>已故</strong>
    </p>
    <ol>
<li>
<p>已故俄总统</p>
<p>Бори́с Никола́евич Е́льцин</p>
<p>鲍里斯．尼古拉耶维奇．叶利钦</p>
<p></p>
</li>
<li>
<p>已故圣彼得堡市市长（虎熊的老师）</p>
<p>Анато́лий Алекса́ндрович Собча́к</p>
<p>安纳托利．亚历山德洛维奇．索布恰克</p>

</li>
</ol>
    <p> </p>
    <p>
      <strong>其他</strong>
    </p>
    <ol>
<li>
<p>寡头（尤斯科石油公司）</p>
<p>Борис Моисеевич Ходорковский</p>
<p>小霍／米哈伊尔．鲍里斯维奇．霍多尔科夫斯（米沙）</p>
<p>跟虎唱反调而入狱，13年底特赦出狱</p>
<p></p>
</li>
<li>
<p>自民党主席</p>
<p>Влади́мир Во́льфович Жирино́вский</p>
<p>日里大爷／弗拉基米尔．沃尔福维奇．日里诺夫斯基（瓦洛佳、沃瓦）</p>
<p>日常搞笑、浴室party爱好者</p>
<p></p>
</li>
<li>
<p>莫斯科市长（民选）</p>
<p>Серге́й Семёнович Собя́нин</p>
<p>谢尔盖．谢苗诺维奇．索比亚宁（谢廖沙、谢廖什）</p>
<p></p>
</li>
<li>
<p>车臣共和国总统</p>
<p>Рамза́н Ахма́тович Кады́ров </p>
<p>小卡（车臣胖子）／拉姆赞．阿赫玛托维奇．卡德罗夫</p>
车臣安禄山、虎吹、一堆老婆一堆兵、大可爱一枚
<p></p>
</li>
<li>
<p>大牧首</p>
<p>Кири́лл</p>
<p>大牧首爷爷/基里尔</p>
<p></p>
</li>
<li>
<p>俄罗斯联邦委员会主席（前圣彼得堡市长）</p>
<p>Валенти́на Ива́новна Матвие́нко</p>
<p>瓦莲京娜．伊万诺芙娜．马特维延科</p>
<p></p>
</li>
<li>
<p>国家杜马主席（第十任）</p>
<p>Вячесла́в Ви́кторович Воло́дин</p>
<p>维亚切斯拉夫．维克多洛维奇．沃洛金</p>
脸盲症患者注意，他不是谢钦，不是谢钦
<p></p>
</li>
<li>
<p>俄石油总裁</p>
<p>И́горь Ива́нович Се́чин </p>
<p>钦钦／伊戈尔．伊瓦诺维奇．谢欽</p>
<p>搞事大王，专门干尽缺德事、虎走狗</p>
<p></p>
<p> </p>
</li>
</ol>
    <p>
      <strong>CP</strong>
    </p>
    <ol>
<li>
<p>虎熊：虎Ｘ熊</p>
</li>
<li>
<p>款尼：款款（芊芊）Ｘ尼尼</p>
</li>
<li>
<p>夕阳红：小天使Ｘ猩猩</p>
</li>
<li>
<p>阿尔喵：阿尔Ｘ苏喵</p>
</li>
<li>
<p>苏霍：苏喵Ｘ小霍</p>
</li>
<li>
<p>钦米：米兔Ｘ钦钦</p>
</li>
</ol>
    <p> </p>
    <p>以下乱炖—</p>
    <ol>
<li>
<p>（鯊虎）</p>
</li>
<li>
<p>（虎熊鯊大三角）</p>
</li>
<li>
<p>（熊阿爾）</p>
</li>
</ol>
    <ul>
<li>
<p>三丑：谢钦、米兔、库德林</p>
</li>
<li>
<p>祸国殃民二人组：叶利钦、谢钦</p>
</li>
</ul>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>（以上初步科普，欢迎捉虫）</p>
    <p>（之后可能会出部分的个人向科普）</p>
    <p>（特别感谢@<a href="http://vveronicazkx.lofter.com/">Veronica_zkx</a>协助补充校对）</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>（统整不易，请勿转载。若需转载请告知并注明原作者）</p>
    <p>BY　非</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>